They Come First
by AVampireEclipse
Summary: *Set from the first VA book after Rose was attacked by Natalie* Rose is trying to focus her life on one day becoming Lissa's guardian. But when Dimitri and Rose's feelings become too strong to ignore, will she have to choose between them?-HIATUS!


**Authors note- Okay this story is set during Vampire Academy and will be a different version of FrostBite. Disclaimer- Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and credit goes to her for a lot of the lines and scenes in this story. Here's Chapter 1. Please Review at the end and I will update soon,  
- 7VampireEclipse.**

They Come First

Chapter 1

"Rose. Roza. Open your eyes." I'd never heard his voice so strained, so frantic. "Don't go to sleep on me. Not yet."

I had just been attacked by a Strigoi, but not just any Strigoi Natalie Dashkov. Victor Dashkovs daughter had willingly gone Strigoi, well he suggested it, and she complied. I had gone down to where Victor was being held asking him about the lust spell he had put on Dimitri and I.

Earlier when I asked Dimitri about it he had said that it was exactly that, a lust spell, that his feeling for me weren't there it was all in the spell he had told me to forget about it which nearly broke my heart. Victor said otherwise, that for the lust spell to work both of us had to already have feelings for each other.

Just while I was with Victor, Natalie had pushed me into the wall several times which probably means I have a concussion. Dimitri was right you never really know how fast and strong they were until you really face one. It just shows, I'm not as strong a fighter as I originally thought.

That's why I was extremely lucky that Dimitri found me. So now I was being carried to the clinic in Dimitri's warm arms.

I squinted up at him as he carried me now running. "Was he right?" I had to ask.

"Who?"

"Victor...he said it couldn't have worked. The necklace."

I started to drift off, lost in the blackness of my mind, but Dimitri prompted me back to consciousness.

"What do you mean?"

"The spell. Victor said you had to want me...to care about me...for it to work." When he didn't say anything, I tried to grip his shirt, but my fingers were too weak. "Did you? Did you want me?"

His words came out thickly. "Yes Roza. I did want you. I still do. I wish...we could be together."

"Then why did you lie to me?"

We had reached the clinic so he started yelling for help.

"Why did you lie?" I asked again.

Still holding me in his arms, he looked down to me, I could hear voices and footsteps getting closer.

"Because we can't be together."

"Because of the age thing, right? Because you're my mentor?"

His fingertip gently wiped away a tear that had escaped down my cheek. "That's part of it." He said. "But also...well, you and I will both be Lissa's guardians someday. I need to protect her at all costs. If a pack of Strigoi come, I need to throw my body between them and her."

"I know that. Of course that's what you have to do." The black sparkles were dancing in front of my eyes again. I was fading out.

"No. If I let myself love you, I won't throw myself in front of her. I'll throw myself in front of you."

The medical team arrived and took me out of his arms.

And that was how, two days after being discharged, I ended up back in the clinic.

*******

I must have blacked out because I woke up in the clinics bed...._again_.

"Rose!" Lissa shrieked.

She rushed over to me and sat on the bed.

And then she started rambling very fast. "Oh my god Rose I was so worried, I heard that it was Natalie and she-she turned Strigoi, and Victor he—"

"Lissa, Lissa! Calm down." I said rubbing her back.

She gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I just couldn't believe it...poor Natalie why would she do it?"

I shook my head. "She did it for her father." I said in disgust and then a thought came to mind. " Wait her father, what happened to Victor? I saw him escape."

"Don't worry, he didn't get to far until some guardians found him." She said. I could feel from the bond she was a bit scared.

"It's ok Liss. He won't get anywhere near you. You're safe." I told her. There was no way I was going to let that scum bag get her again.

She nodded with a small smile. "I know."

We were silent for a minute but I really wanted to get out of this place since I didn't feel so bad anymore "So, do you think I can leave yet." And hopefully I won't be back in a while.

"Yeah, we just had to wait until you woke up and you would be free to go, just go and tell Dr. Olendzki. I can't blame you for wanting to go since how many times is it now that you've been here?" I playfully nudged her and she laughed. "But you still have to take it easy you have a mild concussion." That would explain the huge pain at the back of my head but I wasn't going to tell anyone that in case I had to stay here longer.

"Well what are we waiting for?" She laughed at my eagerness and we both left.

Lissa came with me to get the ok from Dr. Olendzki. After that we both headed for my dorm room.

I suddenly came to think about what had happened when Dimitri had brought me to the clinic. He had said we couldn't be together. But the reason why was what was really bothering me.

If we were together we would be risking Lissa's life. I guess I never really thought about that. I don't know what I would do if I lost Lissa and it could be mine or Dimitri's fault.

_'If I let myself love you I won't throw myself in front of her. I would throw myself in front of you'_

It repeated in my head and the rational part of me knew that he was right. We were going to be Lissa's guardians the both of us and if _I _let myself love him I'm sure I would do the same thing— I would try to save him..

No. I couldn't think like that, Lissa came first, _always._ She always has and always will.

My feelings for Dimitri are strong, so strong, but I couldn't do it. I could never let myself love him. No matter how hard that was beginning to be.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
